OC School
by Overlord Ai
Summary: One day,the Ocs of authors were sent forms to fill out.A chance to get in to Nether Institue Evil Academy.Join there adventures with your own OC!
1. Prologue

Authors Note:I don't own Disgaea,I do own my Ocs.

Prologue:Enrollment

Ai,overlord of the Netherworld we are taking place in right now,rules,or overlords it.  
"OverlordPringerX!"Come here!"That was her,she looks a bit like Etna,but one of her fangs kinda stick out a little,her wings can grow massive,her tail is a bit bigger,and her hair is a midnight blue.  
"Yes mistress."That was OverlordPringerX,a supposed overlord that looks like PringerX,but can talk.  
"What is this letter!?"Ai said pulling out a piece of paper with the following.

_Hates Overlord Ai,  
You have been invited to attend __Nether Institue,the place for all young evil demons.  
Sign form here,Hates,Overlord MAO!(Even though Geoffrey actually wrote this.)_

_Name:  
Age:  
Looks:  
Race:(Demon Preffered)  
Class:  
Delinquent,or Honor Student(Honor Student preffered):  
History(Unrequired,the School Board forced it.)_

"It looks like a letter mistress,fill out the form."PringerX said pointing at it.  
"Fine then."She huffed,then filled out the form.

_Name:Ai  
Age:1,013__Looks:F*** it.  
Race:Demon,duh.  
Class:Overlord  
Honor Student  
History:F*** it.  
_  
"Then we send it through it Prinny mail."PringerX said taking the letter and putting it in a prinny's pack,then kicking him off,with a loud,"DOOOOOOOOD!""  
"Okay,now we wait."PringerX said sitting down as Ai put in Digimon Frontier.

* * *

"Come on!Why is there so many applicants!"Mao said pulling his hair in frustration.  
"Okay,Ai,approved,Mena."

_Name:Mena  
Age:898  
Race:Demon  
Class:Theif  
Honor Student  
History:I'm a nekomata,beat it._

"Approved,Haro?"

_Name:Haro  
Age:22(Young)  
Race:Former Human,now demon.  
Class:Werewolf  
Delinquent(Probably)  
History:I was born in the-(Shut up!)  
_  
"Approved,Sinead?"

_Name:Sinead Van Halintik  
Age:1,018  
Race:Demon  
Class:Vampire  
Honor Student  
History:Why should I tell you._  
"Approved,Tinti.""

_Name:Tinti  
Age:998_  
_Race:Demon_  
_Class:Beastmaster  
Honor Student  
History:__I was born,that it's._

"Approved,others approved!I'm getting tired!"

* * *

Class 1 list

Ai  
Tinti  
Sinead  
Mena  
Haro

You my friends,will fill out the form listed,but add personality to it,see ya later!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note:Travis and Arc is accepted,teachers can be accepted.

Chapter 1-Meet the Teachers!

"Okay,all students approved,need to make the teacher applicants."Mao said tapping a pen on the desk he set up.  
"Need to send it,and done FINALLY!'

Prinny Train

The Prinny Train,maned by prinnys trasnsporting demons everywhere.  
A list of People were on the train,including Ai,sat in silence until the train stopped.  
"We have arrived at Maritsu Academy!Maritsu Academy!Nether Institute!Nethe-gahh!"A conductor like prinny shouted until Ai crammed a paper into his mouth as the list of students passed by,and one mysterious woman.

Nether Institute Evil Academy

A boy in a hoodie and shorts was in the main area,looking at a class list.

_Class 1_

_Teacher:Devila_

_Students_

_Ai  
Travis  
Arc  
Mendez  
Veronica  
Nexus  
Aero Tech Dragon  
Haro  
Mena  
Tinti  
Sinead  
_

"Interesting."The boy said dully and without emotion.  
"So,you're what again?"Ai asked a strangely flashy looking boy.  
"I'm,1/8 god,1/8 human,quarter angel,quarter demon and quarter fallen ."The boy said in a girl like voice.  
The dull boy walked off away from Ai and the boy.

Classroom 1

"So,all you brats.I'm your teacher!"A demon girl with a curly shirt and shorts on,glasses,curled brown hair,red eyes,and a purple top hat said to the class.  
A star tipped wand appeared in her hand and she turned to the board.  
"Now,today we shall have a pop...wake up brat!"Devila,the teacher yelled tapping her wand on Aero's desk." 's going on?"Aero yawned,and asked Devila.  
"Vat?You fell asleep,you sleep more than I do,and that's bad!"Sinead yelled at the wyrm boy.  
Aero had 4 dragonwings and a long tail,was a small Great Wrym,believe that,and wore a black trench with dual sheaths.  
While the German Vampire,Sinead,had a long black cape,large bat wings sticking out,black straight hair,blood red eyes,and a black tuxedo on.  
"Fine then brat,answer this question,how many degrees is the lava of the new student coming,Rocky?"Devila asked her eyes glinting.  
"It's 105 degrees ferenheit."Aero said with confidence.  
Devila fell over anime style and got straight back up.  
"Anyway,pop quiz!"Devila shouted half angrily and half excited.

(Anime Transition with Devila Chibis)

_Pop Quiz Questions and student's answers_

_Q1:How many overlords are there in the Underworld?_

_Aero:Exactly 6._

_Ai:1_

_Sinead:3_

_Haro:6_

_Tinti:SPEAR!_

_Mena:10,or something_

_Nexus:6_

_Nexus?:F*** this!_

_Veronica:Uh,I think 5?_

_Mendez:1_

_Arc:Why the f*** do I have do this?_

_Travis:..._

_Q2:How do you spell our Overlord's Name?_

_Aero:Mao_

_Ai:What?_

_Sinead:Vat what are you talking about!_

_Haro:Mao_

_Tinti:ANIMAL_

_Mena:Moa_

_Nexus:Mao_

_Nexus?:Oam\_

_Veronica:Amo_

_Mendez:Why should I care?_

_Arc:I'm ?_

_Travis:..._

_Q3:Spell your name!_

_Aero:Aero.A-E-R-O_

_Ai:..._

_Sinead:VAT?!_

_Haro:H-A-R-O_

_Tinti:WILD_

_Mena:MNAE_

_Nexus:N-E-X-U-S_

_Nexus?:_

_Veronica:..._

_Mendez:...(I shall have more dots than you!)_

_Arc:*Facepalm*_

_Travis:..._

"Interesting answers,now the grades!"

_Ai:0 F-_

_Haro:100 A+_

_Mena:10 F_

_Nexus:100 A+_

_Nexus?:0 F-_

_Veronica:0 F-_

_Mendez:1 F-_

_Arc:0 F-_

_Travis:0 F-_

_Sinead:0 F-_

_Aero:100 A+_

"Here are the quiz results!"Devila said handing out the papers.  
"Yes!"Nexus said to himself.  
Nexus has two eye colors,one green mixed with blue,the other has long blonde,black and white hair that reaches to his ankles,he has a white shirt and black cloak with red stripes and a one is pants with gold stripes and white has three pairs of wings,one on each side,top angel,middle fallen angel,and the bottom is demon.  
"Now,class dismissed!And stay here Aero,I would like to see you."Devila said to the class,then to Aero.

Mao's Room/Office

"Has that 'Guidance Counselor' come yet Mao!You won't let me in!"Almaz,the lovable but always not lovable hero,human hero,said as he knocked on the door.  
"NOT NOW FAKE HERO!"A angry shout,possibly Mao came from the room.  
"Oh should visit me sometime,you seem to have anger issues."A loving caring voice came from the room,it was an angel's.

Classroom 1

"Aero,you brat."Devila turned to face wrym boy.  
"Yes mam?"Aero said calmly to Devila.  
"You, LOVABLE!"Devila screamed pinching his cheeks.  
"OH CRAP!Save me from her wrath!"Aero screamed as Devila hugged him,maniacly.

END SCENE!

Teacher Form

Name:

Age:

Race:

Which Teacher are you?:Classroom teachers available are 2 and 3.

Looks:

Personality:

Relationship With Students:

Relationship With Staff:


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Love all Ocs.

Chapter 2:F.A.F.F.M the mech,who loves Mao

_Staff List_

_Class_ 1:Devila

_Class 2:Boris Ballenkrusher_

_Class 3:Available_

_Guidance Counselor:Honeydew_

The Dorms

"So,this is my all things at school."Ai said putting her stuff in a chest.  
She locked it then laid on her bed,and sighed.  
In another room,a girl was moving in.  
She was putting her equipment,which were bows in a chest.  
The girl was a archer,the normal class,with a tiara on her head.  
"So,this is a diamond bow,a silver bow,a golden bow,what am I missing?All the others!"The girl said listing her bows.

Staff Room

"So,you're a teacher?"Honeydew asked a man with a beret and camouflaged jacket and pants.  
"Yes.I am the Class 2 teacher."The man said in a Russian accent.  
" when does the classes start again?"Honeydew asked Devila.  
" brats better be ready."Devila said pouring a drink the man brought.

Class 2

The students were at their desks,ready for class,by goofing off.  
Except the crowned archer,who smiled all the time.  
The man walked into the room with a stern face.  
" name is Boris Ballenkrusher!"Boris said writing his name on the board.  
"Whopdedoo."A red skull said rolling his eyes.

Mao's Room/Office/Laboratory

"I need more batteries!"Mao yelled to Geoffrey,who did as said.  
What was he working on?A robot.

Class 1

"Welcome back brats."Devila said to the class.  
"Why do you call Tinti brat!"Tinti yelled at Devila.  
"Someone is a bit off."Sinead said to Mendez.  
Menez had light brown skin and and black spiky hair,wearing a black jacket with a white shirt,white scarf and gloves,and casual jeans.  
"Oh,the senoriette has a problem ese?"Mendez said in a hispanic accent.(Sorry if I can't do it.)  
"Anyway,today we shall go over first,raise your hand if you are a overlord."Devila explained to the class.  
Ai and Mendez raised their hands.  
"Didn't except that,but anyway."Devila stuttered a bit,then went back to her regular self.  
Aero was hiding in his desk currently,with a machine set up to hear everything,he was a bit scared of Devila after the whole hugging incident.  
"Overlords have great responsiblity blah blah blah blah."Devila began to say before Tinti tuned her out.

Class 2

"Now,your first assesment is to,go do thirty pushups,any back talking and this place goes down!And add hundred pushups to that as well!GO!"Boris screamed at the students before they all got out of their seats and dropped down."Next,you shall go on a assaination mission!"Boris yelled before bringing a briefcase out.  
*A few minutes later*

Random Overlord's Castle

"Swift in Red."The archer,Monitazei,said into her walkie talkie.  
"Red here,guards are distracted."  
Yeah,let's go somewhere else.

Mao's Laboratory/Office/Room

"Almost that's ."Mao said to himself,looking at his creation.  
The creation was female,had Amazoniac armor on,that was red,long blonde hair,pointy red ears,and pure white skin.  
"Now to activate creation."Mao said drooling,pressing a button.  
The mech came to life,then hugged him.  
This should be fun,i'm running.

(Kinda it will do,see you next sorry for the late update!)


	4. Notice:Please read

Hello.I have missed some Reviews so I shall address this and will update in Chapter 3.  
Anyway,the next chapter is a character development one,if you haven't submitted ideas,and you want to,submit now!  
If there are mistakes like a word missing,my docs glitch so that might happen and I shall try to fix it.  
Thank you for reading this if you did.

Signing off

Overlord Ai


End file.
